


I’m Sorry, Your Knight Is In Another Castle

by virtuesangel



Category: Donkey Kong (Video Games), Kirby (Video Games), Super Smash Brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 15:13:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15974939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virtuesangel/pseuds/virtuesangel
Summary: King K. Rool decides that the little blue bocci ball guy is going to be his now.Meta could fight back and win easily, but..He just wants to see what’ll happen.(Aka Dedede’s husband get’s snatched a la Princess Peach and he sets off to find him.. With a little help.)





	I’m Sorry, Your Knight Is In Another Castle

The Super Smash Brothers Newcomer Meetup had been long-awaited amongst both new fighters and veterans alike. _Especially_ for the Popstar representatives. 

Or as Fox liked to call them, The Welcome Committee.

Kirby always roped King Dedede and Meta Knight into making sweets and gifts for all the new fighters in the tournament. They just wanted everyone to feel welcome! That isn’t so much to ask.

Dedede and Meta obliged to Kirby’s kindness needs every time there was a Smash tournament. There wasn’t anything _bad_ about being nice to the newcomers. It was a little bit of work making all those pastries and snacks, sure, but it was always nice seeing the smile on their faces when Kirby handed them a muffin. Or.. Lack of smile in Wii Fit Trainer’s case. Oh well, they could tell she was happy anyways. 

The meetup went relatively well and per usual. The newcomers all seemed very pleased to receive their gifts, and the Popstar representatives were flooded with thank you’s and the like (Was it ‘thank you’ that the squid girl was saying? Dedede couldn’t tell.) All was good.

Until a certain scaly newcomer barged in, at least two hours late. 

Kirby heard Diddy Kong groan out loud. 

“Heeee-lloooo Smashers! Or, should I say ‘Smashees’? Because I’m gonna smash all of your asses at this tournament!” The whole room blinked at this sudden introduction. 

“What’s with all the staring? Oh! Well, you must not know who I am. I’m King K. Rool, newcomer and undoubtedly the to-be champion of this tournament!” This ‘K. Rool’ guy seemed like a real nut job to Meta Knight. But, Kirby would want him to welcome him with open arms. Or.. Open paws, maybe. Same difference. Meta sighs, walking towards K. Rool, muffin in-hand. Or.. Well, I already went over this before. In-paw. Whatever.

“Welcome to the tournament, Rool. I wish you the.. best of luck.” The greeting was dripping with apathy. K. Rool didn’t seem to sense it. He only saw this little blue cat-toy creature at his feet. A little blue cat-toy creature that he absolutely _had_ to have as his own! Before Meta knew it, he was being grabbed by the back of his cape and hoisted up onto the crocodile’s shoulder. Dedede pulls a face.

“Hey! That’s _my_ husband yer pickin’ up there! Put ‘im down!” Dedede yells. These words fall on dangerously fucking stupid ears. 

“Not your husband anymore, Happy Feet! This little ping pong ball is mine now! And I’ll be taking him home with me now, if you’ll all excuse me. Kidding! You don’t have a choice but to excuse me! See y’all at the tournament, suckers!” K. Rool dashes off with Meta Knight in tow. 

Meta reflects on their current situation. All he wanted to do was fulfill Kirby’s request and be nice to the newcomers, and now he was being kidnapped by an oversized crocodile king. Great. Meta knows that he could overpower his abductor in seconds. Rool doesn’t look very strong, at least he won’t be without that gun. But.. He just wants to see what’ll happen this time. 

Meanwhile, the entire meetup is left in shock. The nerve of that Rool guy! He just.. Stole Meta Knight like he was a grape in a bag at the grocery store and he was standing in the security camera’s blindspot! Dedede takes a moment to fully comprehend what just happened. And when he does, boy, is he unhappy!

“I- Wh- My husband just got snatched! What in Nova’s name is happening here?!” Dedede is rightfully freaking out a little. Kirby is freaking out just a little bit more. 

“Meta-poyo got taken again!! I can’t follow the other king, I don’t know where he went!” Kirby waves their paws around frantically. Richter picks up Kirby and carries them away, wanting to comfort the little gumball. He just thought they were neat.

Mario steps forward. 

“I can help you! I know what’s it’s-a like having loved ones-a stolen,” Mario glances at Bowser. “and I know what to do!” Dedede considers this for a moment, before realizing he had no clue what to do and could probably use the help. 

“Alright then! Let’s find that alligator-crocodile-whatever-he-is husband snatcher!! I’m gonna clobber that fool once we find him!” 

And with that, Mario and King Dedede set off to find King K. Rool! Kirby wants to go with them.. but they’re busy now. Richter is letting Kirby sit inside his shirt, and they can’t pass up this opportunity. Kidnapping or no kidnapping, Richter’s shirt is warm and hella rad and Kirby wants to sit in it. 

—

K. Rool speeds through the water on his dumb little speedboat with Meta Knight still under his arm. He wasn’t very hard to carry; he was barely weighed 20 pounds. And while Rool was not the most muscular Kremling on the block, pretty much any creature that had appendages could pick up Meta Knight with ease. Said puffball sighed. He could be catching up with Snake right now. Maybe he could’ve greeted those Belmont people.. Even if they did give him bad vibes. If their attacks are anything like Palutena’s, he’d be out fast. Oh well. At least Kirby liked them.

“We’re nearing my lair, my little, er.. My little blueberry? Blackberry? ..Maybe a grape? Eh, we’ll figure the petnames out once we get there. I know you’ll love it! We have only the finest of things there.” Meta stifled a laugh. This K. Rool idiot did not know what was fine and what wasn’t. He probably couldn’t tell a bucket from a bowl. 

“Whatever you say. I’m sure I’ll love it.” Meta drawled sarcastically. K. Rool continues not picking up on the easiest of sarcasm. 

—

Dedede was not built for this much jumping. How did Mario do this shit all day? He panted and gasped for air dramatically. 

“How do you- ..How do you jump like this so much? Ain’t it just a little tirin’?” 

“Dedede, you’ve jumped three times-a over three small rocks. And we’ve only walked a few blocks-a out to the pier.” 

“I know!! I coulda tripped!” 

Mario sighs. Then, he spots something! 

“Look over there-a! I think I see-a the King and your knight!” Mario points to a bitchass little speedboat with a green figure and what looks like a blue volleyball. Dedede sees the boat and immediately knows that it’s _his_ sweet blue volleyball on that speedboat. He runs over to the boat renters.

“We need one a’ those speedboats!” Dedede yells, pointing at K. Rool. The renter shakes his head.

“Sorry sir, we don’t have any speedboats left. All we’ve got left today is this paddle boat.” Sure enough, a little orange and yellow paddle boat was tied to the dock. Mario and Dedede nod at each other. 

“We’ll-a take the paddle boat, sir.”

—

Meta Knight was tied to a chair next to K. Rool’s throne almost as soon as they got into the.. ‘castle’.

“Gotta make sure you don’t escape on me! A king is nothing without his queen! And you, my.. Er.. My tennis.. ball? Whatever, you are going to be my queen! Doesn’t that sound wonderful?” Meta internally rolls his eyes at K. Rool’s little knowledge on royalty. He would be a _prince_ , not a queen. Either way, Meta was not in any way going to be Rool’s little plaything. K. Rool sat down on his throne. 

And not a second after the King sits down, Dedede and Mario come busting in! 

“About time you guys showed up.” Meta Knight deadpanned. He calls his magic to him and drops Rool into another dimension before he could even react to the invaders. Hope Rool really likes bananas.

“Now, could you come untie me, dearest? These ropes are very poorly made and they’re scratching me.” Dedede easily untied the ropes and picks Meta up, holding him at arm’s length. 

“So, you coulda escaped Rool at any second?” 

“Yes. Why?”

“Then why.. Didn’t.. You??” 

“It was more fun seeing what he thought he was gonna do before you eventually came to get me.” 

Dedede glances at Mario, amused, as if to say ‘He led us on this wild goose chase for nothing!’. He turns back after a moment of silence.

“That’s my Meta!” Dedede pulls Meta in for a hug. Meta reflects. 

..He’s really glad that Dedede cares enough to come and rescue him. Even if he doesn’t need to be rescued.

It’s the thought that counts!

**Author's Note:**

> me: oh i should work on gem knight or kirby and his two dumbass dads!  
> also me: writes a smash fic


End file.
